villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carface Carruthers
Carface Carruthers is a recurring antagonist of the All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise. He is the main antagonist of the first film, the secondary antagonist of the second film, an anti-hero of the TV series, and the protagonist of the third and final film An All Dogs Christmas Carol. He is a former dangerous psychopath who was Charlie's former business partner. In All Dogs Go to Heaven, he was voiced by the late . In the rest of the franchise, starting with All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, he was voiced by the late . Personality Carface is a greedy and egotistical businessman who says that his friends must be dealt with in a "friendly and businesslike way". In the first film, he is at his most evil condition, and is murderous, like when he killed his former business partner, Charlie by running a car over him. He often tries to have his sidekick, Killer, killed but manages to convince himself not to each time. He is extremely cruel, ruthless and argumentative, so he often cares nothing for Killer and at one point tortures him by tying him in a sack and lowering him into a piranha-infested water chamber upside down. When his henchmen also fail a mission when they are away, he calls them "morons", and in the final battle, he viciously attacks Charlie and (at one point) tries to kill him by drowning him, until King Gator intervenes and finishes off the pit bull (likely through eating him). In the second film, Carface is now reduced to the secondary antagonist, where he is now a comic relief character without the darker side in the first film. He is now less intelligent, less evil, and is now very cowardly (probably due to his manner of death in the first film), threatened, pusillanimous, reluctant, and nervous. Nonetheless, his selfishness and greed still remained when he told Red that when they get Gabriel's Horn, they could open any safe or bank shop in the world, and he still had his occasional evil laugh. In the TV series, he is now more of an anti-hero than an actual villain. In the final film, he is now merely cold-hearted and miserly, until he reforms to turn against Belladonna. Appearance Carface is an obese American Pit Bull Terrier/Bulldog hybrid who usually walks on all fours. His stature suggests that he has clubfoot because whilst other dogs walk with their front paws in front, Carface's are turned in slightly as seen in a close up and a scene when he is about to kill Killer when he is sitting. Biography Beginnings Very little is known about Carface's past apart from the fact that he and Charlie were once old friends as he tells Killer that his way to kill Charlie is "no way to treat an old friend". He was once friends with Charlie, but his greed as well as personal gain led to him going away from Charlie and wanting to kill him. In All Dogs Go to Heaven In the beginning of the film, Carface helps Charlie open up a casino and plans to kill Charlie because he finds him annoying and wants the casino to himself. So one night, they hold a celebration and he gets Charlie drunk, and gives him a golden watch. His henchman, Killer, blindfolds him and tells him to wait for "a big surprise" while Charlie sits at the dock near the sea. Then Carface starts up a car and putting it in drive, causing it to hit Charlie, killing him and knocking his body into the sea along with the car. Charlie's soul goes to Heaven where he learns Carface murdered him, and he vows revenge. He finds a way to escape from Heaven, but his guardian angel warns him that since he stole the watch he can never return. Charlie reunites with his partner Itchy (who was mourning Charlie and having watched the event) and they decide to first upstage Carface with their own casino. Along the way, they stop at Carface's hideout and rescue a little girl named Anne Marie who can talk to animals. They decide to use her gift to make money and tells her that they will use her until they can find her a family. Meanwhile, Carface finds out that Charlie is alive and he took Anne Marie from him, so he plots revenge. At one point, he tries to kill Charlie with a machine gun and Charlie survives because as long as he has the watch, nothing can kill him. Later, he attacks Itchy with his thugs and burns down Charlie's casino, but Itchy escapes. Then he captures Anne Marie and Charlie comes to rescue her, fighting his way through the thugs. They eventually beat him up and begin to torture him. His howls of pain attract the attention of the flamboyant giant alligator, whom he and Anne Marie met earlier, who makes Carface's lair collapse. Carface falls into the water where he is eaten by the alligator. At the end, Carface is seen in Heaven with Charlie, who had sacrificed himself to save Anne Marie and thus, was granted into heaven and Carface tries to escape vowing revenge on King Gator with Annabelle chasing him threatening him to chase him out of heaven. In All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 In the sequel, Carface is more comic relief. He is now noticeably less evil, less intelligent and very cowardly which is very different than he was in the first one. He escapes from heaven with Gabriel's horn and encounters Red who makes him his partner. He tricks and deceives Charlie and the gang many times. When Charlie asks Carface what he traded to Red for his collar, Carface assumes Red wanted the soles of his shoes, but he goes barefoot. It was then that Red reminds him it was his soul that he wanted, and he is eventually dragged to Hell by Red when he's defeated. In All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series In the TV series, Carface somewhat returns from Hell, but is now a cowardly bumbling fool and he was portrayed more as a thief and antihero than anything. He runs a curio shop in the same building where he and Red ran their shady business in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. His sidekick Killer also returns in the series. In An All Dogs Christmas Carol In the third movie, Carface is similar to Ebenezer Scrooge. Carface and Killer arrive at a Christmas party and start collecting debts from everyone. After Charlie refused to pay back Carface, he blows a mysterious hypnotic dog whistle that hypnotizes all the dogs and causes them to give Carface and Killer all of their bones. Before leaving, Carface and Killer make off with all the food, the presents, and their money which includes the operation money for a lame, limping (yet not complaining) puppy named Timmy (who belongs to a girl named Martha) and head off cackling. After failing several times to get the stolen goods from Carface, it is revealed that Carface is working for Annabelle's satanic cousin, Belladonna who plots to use a massive version of the gigantic hypnotic dog whistle to hypnotize every dog in the city into stealing the Christmas presents, making them be thrown out of their houses and abandoned, much in the same way Carface was when he was a puppy. Charlie plots to scare "the Dickens" out of Carface and asks Annabelle for some aid, resulting in them being transformed into characters from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Itchy becomes the Ghost of Christmas Past, Sasha becomes the Ghost of Christmas Present, and Charlie becomes the Ghost of Christmas Future (as a reference of The Mask). The three of them visit Carface and make him feel guilty about stealing the items, especially the operation money; Sasha tells Carface that without it Timmy will die, but Timmy's death will cause another: his own, as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shows him that because of his actions, he will cause his own death and he will be condemned to Hell for eternity. Carface, having seen himself in Timmy, stops the whistle just in time to prevent the dogs from stealing the gifts. Belladonna flies into a rage and is about to kill Carface and Killer when she is frozen solid by a massive amount of snow caused by Annabelle. Back at the party, Carface appears on a sled pulled by Killer, and gives the pups all the presents back, and more. He even gives them Timmy's money box back, which is filled up full. Carface turns to leave, and Sasha asks him to stay and join the party. Carface respectfully refuses, saying that he's going to visit his mom, but wishes everyone a merry Christmas. Nevertheless, Carface still whips Killer, whom he treats like a reindeer, pulling the sled. Wardrobe Often Carface is seen wearing a purple (sometimes pink) shirt with its sleeves always rolled up, a black vest, and a light green bowtie. In a scene in the first film, where he is shouting at Killer, he accessorizes. In this scene, he wears an old racing helmet with goggles and in a later scene with a ray gun, he wears a dark-green military helmet. In All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, he still wears the same clothing but during "It Feels So Good to be Bad" his fur is cut off by a barber's knife and all he wears is his underwear which gets cut by a pair of scissors. Later on he gets dressed into a pink devil costume but later on gets his traditional suit as well his fur back. In the series his shirt changes to pink but in the christmas special it goes back to purple. Trivia *All in all, Carface is a recurring antagonist in the franchise, despite being the Heavy and serving Red and Belladonna, the ones behind the plots of the second and third movies. *The way Carface walks on all fours suggests he has clubfoot because whilst the other dogs walk with their paws in front of them, Carface's front paws are turned slightly inward. *His name could possibly be a reference to Al Capone's nickname "Scarface", which is also the name of one of his henchmen in the Mean Street Dogs. *Carface is Vic Tayback's penultimate film role before his death in May 25, 1990. *Carface shares some similarities to Madame Medusa from the Disney film " The Rescuers". They both kidnap a female orphan for their own selfish reasons: Penny for the Devil's eye, Anne-Marie for her ability to speak to animals. They both try to kill the film's protagonists (Carface succeeds in killing Charlie), they are both verbally abusive to their captors, they both have bumbling henchmen, and both are finished off by crocodilians. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Redeemed Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Revived Category:Crime Lord Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Egotist Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Provoker Category:Ferals Category:Incompetent Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:On & Off Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Kidnapper Category:Gangsters Category:In Love Category:Malefactors Category:Defilers Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Elderly Category:Undead Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Right-Hand Category:Protagonists Category:The Heavy Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Mongers Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Parody/Homage Category:Elitist Category:Starvers Category:Addicts Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Magic Category:Misanthropes Category:Vandals Category:Predator Category:Necessary Evil Category:Assassins Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Satanism Category:Gamblers Category:Mobsters